


Я тебя слышу

by S_Kaspij



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demons, Missing Scene, Other, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Kaspij/pseuds/S_Kaspij
Summary: Демоны — зло, ангелы — добро, неснимаемые проклятья — неснимаемы. Только Сиэлю об этом рассказать забыли.





	Я тебя слышу

**Author's Note:**

> * канон манги  
> * небечено

У ворона страшные глаза.

Багряно-алые, как перезревшая черешня, которую мы втихую срываем в саду, и с мерцающей золотистой точкой в центре зрачка. Я смотрю в них и думаю, что неправильные они, чужие, не птичьи какие-то.

И он глядит в ответ до того выразительно, будто вправду не ворон — человек настоящий. Уставший и отчаявшийся человек.

Я натыкаюсь на него совершенно случайно, когда сную по подлеску в поисках припозднившейся земляники. Оперение ворона в надвигающихся сумерках сливается с прелой землей, и оттого я едва не наступаю на него — только глаза и удерживают.

Ворон лежит в траве, неловко подвернув одно крыло, неподвижный и взъерошенный, словно долго и мучительно пытался взлететь. Он красивый, этот ворон. Иссиня-черные перья кажутся лаковыми — так и тянет проверить, прикоснувшись. Он лежит тихо, а взгляд насмешливый и настороженный одновременно — странное сочетание.

Я застываю на месте и, затаив дыхание, добрую минуту играю с вороном в гляделки. Он настаивает безмолвно: _«Беги, мальчик. Или добей, если смелый»_. Багрянец радужек на мгновение затапливает червонным золотом, и нестерпимо хочется попятиться, зажмурившись. А потом убежать без оглядки, как того требуют эти глаза. Не птичьи, но звериные. Недобрые совсем.

Выдыхаю медленно и шагаю вперед. Особой смелостью я никогда не отличался, зато и на воображение не жаловался. И чудится мне в том взгляде нечто узнаваемое и куда худшее, чем просто тьма.

Перья в самом деле мягкие — мягче, чем у канареек Лиззи, — и гладкие, как зеркало. Осторожно — самыми кончиками пальцев — провожу по голове ворона и шепчу все глупости, какие только приходят в голову. Что не нужно бояться, что я не причиню вреда, что хочу помочь. И что он самый красивый из всех виденных мною воронов, и что летать еще выше всех будет.

Сам себе не объясню, почему так сильно хочу его утешить.

Он слушает очень внимательно, поблескивая глазами и недоверчиво принимая неуклюжую нежность. Но я не могу не запомнить, что в первый миг он застыл под моей ладонью — будто не ласки ждал, а удара. Как бояться того, кто сам тебя опасается? После осознания этого я окончательно перестаю ждать угрозы и уговариваю его показать раненое крыло.

Ворон понимает человеческую речь лучше многих людей — это становится очевидным, когда он с трудом, но распахивает крылья.

На левом, среди мерцающих опаловым перьев пульсирует грязно-серый сгусток чего-то… интуитивно мерзкого настолько, что я вздрагиваю, хоть и не понимаю толком причины.

 _«Беги, детеныш. Я детей не трогаю. А эта дрянь и человека не пожалеет»_ , — снова будто бы мысленно говорит он.

И мне действительно хочется. Видит бог, сгусток внушает ужас куда больший, чем кровавые вороньи глаза. Ужас этот подсознательный, разумный и охраняющий — как раз такой, чтобы сбежать. Вот только уйду — и затаенную усталость в черешневых глазах больше не увижу. Не проверю, почудилось мне за ней что-то важное или нет.

Оценить степень собственной дурости не успеваю — рука тянется к крылу вперед мысли. Пальцы вязнут в липкой серости, как в сыром тесте, но уцепиться все же получается, и несколько секунд спустя ворон освобожденно хлопает чистыми крыльями.

Черешню почти полностью сменяет золото — я буквально кожей чувствую изумление ворона. Смеюсь тихо и облегченно, а потому не сразу замечаю, как исчезает из ладони сгусток.

Вороны не умеют хмуриться, но мой все же не совсем ворон — волны сожаления от него слишком осязаемы.

_«Ты спас меня, глупый ребенок»._

«Разве плохо», — думаю я безмятежно и слышу в ответ недовольное и словно бы смущенное карканье.

Сознания мягко касается вереница непонятных слов, среди них более-менее знакомыми оказываются только «придётся задержаться здесь», «слишком светлый, откат сильный будет», «долг» и те, что порой произносит отец после деловых встреч за закрытыми дверями кабинета. (Не имею привычки подслушивать, просто иногда так получается).

Я здраво рассуждаю, что посветлевшие глаза ворона важнее загадочного отката, и, осмелев, глажу его всей ладонью. Вереница обрывается.

Взгляд у него забавный: будто не знает, что ему делать. Будто сопливый семилетний мальчишка выбил из колеи мудрого и — я почему-то уверен в этом — древнего ворона. Просто не вписался в его картину мира.

А еще мне все-таки удается заглянуть глубже, разобрать за растворяющейся усталостью и тьмой то самое, застарелое, больное совсем одиночество. Почему оно столь близко не жившему еще толком ребенку, не ясно ни мне, ни — кажется — ворону.

Ничего больше сказать он не успевает: брат зовет меня во весь голос, и ворон, нервно забив крыльями, исчезает из виду слишком быстро, чтобы суметь попрощаться.

Пальцы в тот день еще долго хранят призрачное ощущение глянцевых перьев.

А ночью у меня случается первый приступ лихорадки, знаменующий затяжную и выматывающую болезнь.

 

***

Демон проклинает противника, судьбу и себя. Себя, впрочем, не слишком усердно: тут уже и до него с проклятьями постарались. Но силы в его словах нет, и проку от них не больше, чем от полуденного костра в пустыне. Зарок не связываться с торговцами Третьего Круга в очередной раз попрала жажда разжиться редкой душой, и теперь Демон, обернувшись вороном — самой слабой своей формой — и едва унеся ноги с места сражения, лежит ничком в сени какого-то людского леса. Переход в мир смертных произошел почти интуитивно — жаль, что «прощальный подарочек» это снять не помогло.

Разъедающее сущность проклятье — одно из самых могущественных в подлунном мире. Оно оплачивается жизнью заклинателя, и в силу чрезвычайного эгоизма демонов остается явлением настолько редким, что попасть под него — своеобразная честь. Только, к сожалению, посмертная, поскольку исцеления этот вид проклятий не предусматривает. То есть, теоретически предполагает — на свете мало по-настоящему нерушимых вещей, — но практически о таких счастливчиках даже слухов по Аду не ходит.

Демон неловко взмахивает крыльями, принимая более удобное положение для умирания: взлететь он уже давно не пытается. Лес сплетается над ним взбудораженным сонмом тысяч звуков, что совсем не помогает настроиться на неизбежный исход. Напротив, лес игриво звенит верхушками сосен, нежно шепчет полотнами трав, шелестит над головой Демона веточками черемухи: «Смотри, жизнь вокруг! Дыши ей, дыши!».

Демону до нелепости обидно. Он косит правым глазом на проблески предвечернего неба в переплетении ветвей и угрюмо думает: «Неужели действительно — все?».

Помочь ему сейчас способно разве что истинное чудо — а лицензий на такие чудеса у Преисподней, как известно, нет. Волшебство на заказ, магия по контракту, где мелким кеглем извращается ее результат — это всегда пожалуйста, поставлено на поток и расценки соответствующие. Но истинные чудеса — дар, а не сделка — исключительная компетенция белокрылых. Увы, завести знакомых по ту сторону жизненного кредо Демон не успел.

Поэтому когда рядом с кустом, под которым он лежит, возникает человеческий детеныш, Демон поначалу даже не верит. На спасение он не рассчитывает, но возможность разделить свои последние мгновения с живым существом вдруг становится безумно желанной: уходить в пустоту одному невыносимо. Пусть последним, кто его запомнит, станет неразумный смертный ребенок, но — проскальзывает на краю сознания колючая мысль, — разве это не лучший вариант? Воспоминания о нем запечатлеют не лживые чертоги тьмы, а случайная невинная душа. Это ли не персональное чудо?

Детеныш тем временем едва не наступает на его крыло, но вовремя замирает под тлеющим взглядом.

На вид ребенку — мальчишке — около пяти (ввиду отсутствия каких бы то ни было контактов с детьми, точнее Демон определить затрудняется), он крошечный, взъерошенный, с широко распахнутыми наивными глазищами, светящимися в равной степени испугом и любопытством. Толку с этого мальчишки никакого, но трагичную атмосферу он портит изрядно, поэтому Демон фыркает про себя и мысленно предлагает ему убраться отсюда подальше (или добить, но это, скорее, подначка, нежели реальное предложение). Право на побег — неслыханная щедрость с его стороны, между прочим, ведь от персональных чудес не отказываются.

Где-то в глубине остатков души Демон понимает, что только поэтому чудо с ним вообще произошло.

Но дитё явно попалось неправильное: вместо того, чтобы убежать, оно шагает ближе и плюхается на траву прямо перед ним. А после, не успевает Демон переварить эту выходку, тянется к нему и осторожно касается ладонью головы.

В первый миг Демон едва подавляет желание отшатнуться: в его мире не существует нежности, тем паче — бесплатной. Но потом вспоминает об оставшемся времени — не больше часа, по самым оптимистичным прогнозам — и подставляется под ласковые прикосновения тонких пальцев.

Детеныш воркует над ним, как над крохотным кутенком — и это в равной степени ужасающе и восхитительно. Демон понимает, что просто не сумеет добровольно отказаться от этой бесхитростной нежности, и, поддавшись ей, не успевает отреагировать, когда мальчишка, несмотря на предупреждение, дотрагивается до поврежденного проклятьем крыла голыми руками.

Демон почти слышит звук падения мертвого детского тела, когда случается невозможное: проклятие бледнеет и втягивается под кожу мальчишке.

Демона-Ворона только на ошеломленное карканье и хватает.

Не бывает так. Демоны — зло, ангелы — добро, неснимаемые проклятия — неснимаемы.

Мальчишка светло улыбается, гладит Демона всей ладонью и успокаивающе спрашивает, что, мол, плохого в спасении? Словно в самом деле слышит его. Та еще нелепица: не способны люди к мыслесвязи.

Демон внимательно и неверяще всматривается в ярко-синие радужки и костерит себя на все лады.

Проклятие отзовется, не развеется до конца, пусть не меньше половины силы потеряло.

Детенышу и десятой доли хватит.

Вот как теперь бросить его? Не мелочью какой — жизнью обязан.

Демон уже собирается попытаться выразить благодарность как-то иначе, чем глупое (и — позорище — неосознанное!) курлыканье, — но тут мальчишку кто-то окликает.

Ворон шустро скрывается в кустах, следит, как к его мальчишке подбегает еще один, похожий, как две капли воды (и все же другой: разницу в их душах не заметит разве что слепой), а после неторопливо следует за братьями и в конце концов находит себе крепкую тисовую ветку напротив детской.

Наблюдение предстоит долгое, а Демон привык отдавать долги.

Он знает, что еще несколько лет не сможет вернуть человеческую форму (равно как и полную силу), но это не помеха: спустя две недели на крыльце особняка находят черного щенка.

А Демон получает свое первое и (правда, об этом он догадается нескоро) единственное имя.

«Себастьян».

 

_01.11.2017_


End file.
